Nuovo Pesciera
Nuovo Pesciera is naught but one of the myriad of islets that are constituents of Zipangu. ''Geography and Biota As a result of deforestation, 'Nuovo Pesciera' is just about devoid of flora of any kind. And due to the fact that 'Zipangu' as a whole is a rainforest, a supermajority of its now barren surface consists of naught but mud that is prevented from drying by the near-constant rainfall. 'Nuovo Pesciera' is also world-renowned as one of the flatest plains on The Planet. It should be noted that 'Nuovo Pesciera' is a bonafide hotspot for amphibians, fungi, and certain species of insects. Government Write the second section of your page here. History Once upon a time, 'Nuovo Pesciera' was somewhat inhabited by 'Zipangs' whom were collectively referred to as the Angurazoku (Underground Tribe). Unfortunately, it wasn't long before sunlight-vulnerable individuals such as them were driven to Fukami by logging being conducted by other 'Zipangs. It didn't take very long for the aforementioned logging to reduce the entirety of ''Nuovo Pesciera'' to a barren wasteland, and as a result ''Nuovo Pesciera'' was quickly abandoned by the other ''Zipangs'' in favor of the nearby islet of Syoro. For millennia on end, ''Nuovo Pesciera'' was utterly devoid of humans. It wasn't until arrival of the Christians, whom were driven to ''Nuovo Pesciera'' by the genocidal persecution that the BLANK was subjecting them to, that ''Nuovo Pesciera'' would once again become a human settlement. As to be expected, it was the aforementioned ''Christians'' who would find Christians Village itself. At some point in time, the Oh School of Ninja Techniques would be driven from the Province of Oh to ''Nuovo Pesciera'' by their defeat at the hands of Fusanosuke Amuro. To the ''Oh-mono's'' everlasting gratitude, the ''Christians'' would welcome their arrival with open arms. Thus is how the ''Oh-mono'' came to be residents of ''Nuovo Pesciera''. At a much later date, ''Fusanosuke Amuro'' would decree that all hakujin and all kokujin be expelled from the eighteen islands of ''Zipangu'' to any of ''Zipangu's'' innumerable amount of islets. As a result, a flux of gaijin would make its way onto ''Nuovo Pesciera''. Unfortunately for the peace, it would be at this time that Power House CDXI - the ''All-Revered Archduke of Zion'' - would proclaim slavery to be an unGodly institution. Even more unfortunate for the peace was the fact that King Amadeus of Pesciera acted on the ''All-Revered's'' words as if it was scripture, emancipating the all of the slaves within the confines of Pesciera and immediately declaring war upon those whom refused to do so themselves. The Zeal of Amadeus would soon prove itself to be contagious, for it wasn't long before ''Pescierans'' from across the globe begun to practice abolitionism with as much fervor as ''King Amadeus of Pesciera'' himself. This included the ''Pescierans'' that had been expelled from the eighteen islands of ''Zipangu'' to ''Zipangu's'' innumerable amounts of islets. In terms of ''Nuovo Pesciera'', the Anti-Slavery Wars was a rather short-lived conflict. Due to the fact that the ''Pescierans'' managed to ally with the ''Christians'' and as a result the ''Oh-mono'' as well, the ''abolitionist'' managed to liberate all of the local slaves from their owners before a full-fledged battle could even occur much less an entire war. Due to the fact that ''Nuovo Pesciera'' became the first of the islets to eliminate slavery, it finally received its name of ''Nuovo Pesciera'' as a reference to the fact that ''Pesciera'' was the first country to be eliminate slavery. Some time after ''Anti-Slavery Wars'' were brought to a close in ''Zipangu'' as a whole by Fusazane Amuro, ''Nuovo Pesciera''''' would become a hub for trade between Iyota and Yujuku. It was at this time that gambling would be made illegal by the Amuro Shogunate, nigh-immediately resulting in the proliferation of organized crime. It's in this environment that Fernanda Arcari was given birth to by Cassandra Arcari and then solely raised by Fernando Arcari... Residents